


Fall Away

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: A mirror, and memories.





	

Still he could feel Evru’s hands undoing the black ribbon of his braid, then picking the sections apart, then sifting until they two were united beneath a silken white cascade. He recalled his shudders as Evru’s fingers had brushed against the bases of his ears, though in sooth he’d shuddered just as hard at the feel of long fingernails tracing patterns upon his scalp.

In the mirror he watched his own hands, and the shears, move behind his head, then the braid fall away from him as had everything else; and, still, he could feel Evru’s hands in his hair.


End file.
